Carta a Santa Claus
by gabrielizz
Summary: Bella escribe su carta de navidad para pedir su regalo a santa...Al abrir la puerta pude ver que mi regalo estaba sobre la cama, con un lindo moño de cinta roja dorada y verde en medio del paquete... Lemon


**Carta a Santa Claus**

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, que me plagio a Edward desde mis sueños mas húmedos y lo transformo en vampiro… jajajaja… Saben que es mentira.**

**La historia es de mi mente un tanto enferma y lemonera. Espero les guste.**

**Advertencia.**

**No apto para quienes sufren de algún problema cardiaco ni para quienes les falte imaginación o tengan una mente un tanto limitada. Si lo cítrico NO es lo tuyo sal de este fic. Para quienes disfrutan con alguna de mis fantasías, sean muy bienvenidas.**

**Bella pov.**

Como cada año me dispuse a escribir mi carta a Santa Claus, todos los años lo hacia con mi papito, pero este año estaba lejos de el así que decidí hacerlo sola.

Fui hasta la sala y lleve conmigo un blog de notas y un par de lápices. Busque la posición mas cómoda en la mesa y comencé a hacer mi carta

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Espero que al recibo de mi carta te encuentres muy bien junto a la Señora Claus, los elfos y los renos en tu casa del polo norte._

_Como ya sabrás mi carta es, en primer lugar, para saludarte y de paso decirte que he intentado ser una muy buena niña, me he comido todo lo que me han dado, he hecho todas mis tareas y deberes, y he sido muy obediente. Solo lamento que me halla visto envuelta en el confuso incidente que provocó mi hermano Emmett en la casa de nuestros vecinos, los Cullen, con su mascota; la verdad ya no quisiera volver a tocar ese tema… no son de mi completo agrado todos los recuerdos que tengo._

_En fin, se que no necesito volver a decirte cual es el regalo que quiero, tu ya lo sabes, solo te pido que me dejes tu respuesta habitual con lo que quieres que te deje bajo el árbol, no quisiera saber que la leche que pensaba dejarte te hiciera mal por intolerancia a la lactosa._

_Esperare tu respuesta y con alegría lo cumpliré._

_Bueno Santa Claus, ya me despido de ti, se que tienes muchas cartas mas por leer. _

_Se despide alguien que te quiere mucho._

_Bella Swan. _

Después de dejar la carta, sobre la mesa, en un pulcro sobre blanco con la dirección del viejito me fui a acostar, para soñar con el hermoso regalo que mas deseaba.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y baje a la sala en donde encontré un sobre verde en el mismo lugar en donde había dejado el mío. Era la respuesta de santa, el siempre me respondía mi carta.

Ansiosamente y con los dedos temblorosos me abalance sobre el sobre para poder abrirlo, allí había una pequeña nota escrita con una redondeada y pulcra letra.

_Querida Bella:_

_No es necesario que me cuentes lo buena niña que has sido este año, yo ya lo sabia, tu nunca me decepcionas. _

_Referente a el incidente de Emmett, se como pasaron todos los hechos, no te preocupes. _

_Por tu regalo , esta todo listo. Lo tienes mas que merecido. _

_En cuanto a mi petición para este año solo dame un jugo natural de naranja , mi señora me ha prohibido comer demasiados dulces, dice que ya no tengo la edad para descuidarme con el colesterol y la diabetes. _

_El día 24 a la media noche exacta debes bajar a dejarme el jugo bajo el arbolito, cuando vuelvas a tu dormitorio te estará esperando tu regalo. Se que te gustara mucho._

_Que pases una muy feliz navidad en familia y que seas muy feliz._

_Con cariño._

_Santa Claus._

Feliz con la respuesta de Santa me fui directo a la cocina y comencé a hornear unas galletas para él, ya que hoy era 24.

Serian galletas integrales ya que así lo ayudarían con el problemas del colesterol y serian bajas en azúcar.

Aunque no me las halla pedido yo igual le daría algunas, sabia que no podría negarse a probar algunas.

Además el saber que mi regalo se haría realidad me producía unas ansias locas de que fuera pronto media noche.

Ese día me fui a colocar pijama temprano y lleve a mi dormitorio el jugo fresco de naranja con miel y una linda canastita, decorada para la ocasión, con las galletas que le había horneado.

Cuando mi reloj me anuncio que ya era la media noche exacta baje las escalas y deje sobre una mesa, al lado del decorado arbolito, la canasta y el vaso de jugo, no muy frío, no muy tibio. Después de eso subí casi corriendo a mi habitación; al abrir la puerta pude ver, por los rayos de luz de luna que entraban por mi ventana, que mi regalo estaba sobre la cama; era exactamente lo que yo quería, una sonrisa lleno mi cara y con paso decidido me acerque a la cama para poder verlo mejor.

Ahí estaba, casi a lo largo de la cama con un lindo moño de cinta roja, dorada y verde en medio del paquete. Mis ojos no daban crédito a tanta belleza y ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de probarlo.

Mire con mas calma el regalo y me di cuenta que traía una tarjeta.

_Querida Bella:_

_Para que lo disfrutes desde ahora hasta la eternidad_

_Con cariño Santa Claus_

_P. D: Responde al nombre de Edward._

Así que este bombón que tenia en mi cama se llamaba Edward… me encantaba ese nombre.

Deje la tarjeta a un lado y comencé a desenvolver mi regalo, pero antes lo mire de pies a cabeza, pasando por esas piernas tonificadas y esos oblicuos marcados; por el camino de broncíneos pelitos que salían desde su ombligo y se perdían en el moño del regalo, por el sixpack que adornaba su abdomen o sus pectorales que se marcaban un poco mas por el hecho de que el estuviera con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, de pelo broncíneo, en donde llevaba un sexi, y navideño, gorro rojo con una bola de algodón en la punta.

Para que hablar de sus brazos… mmm… una verdadera tentación, tan fuertes… Inmediatamente me imagine siendo sostenida por ellos, con la pared en mi espalda y mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Ufff… creo que me desvíe del tema.

Su rostro era hermoso, mandíbula un tanto cuadrada con unos ojos verdes y lujuriosos y esos labios semi carnosos que no pude evitar besar. Su aroma era increíble… Todo el era increíble… No sabia por donde empezar, el solo tenerlo frente a mi humedecía mi entrepierna.

Me di cuenta que sus manos igual estaba atadas con un moño, así que se las solté… Deseaba que esas fuertes manos de largos dedos me tocaran.

De forma inmediata, sus manos, se fueron hasta el cinturón de mi bata y lo abrió, la seda corrió por mi cuerpo dejándome completamente desnuda frente a el.

Tome una de sus manos y la lleve hasta uno de mis pechos, que caían de forma perfecta en su palma, el comenzó a masajearla mientra sus labios y lengua recorrían mi cuello deteniendo mi aliento en la garganta, Edward se sentó un poco en la cama para acomodarse mejor, pero yo lo detuve.

-Espera- le dije mientras le ponía una mano en su pecho… Mmm, pero que bien se sentía. Me quedo mirando con cara de duda

- Todavía no termino de abrir mi regalo - Edward solo rió y volvió a recostarse en la cama con las manos tras su nuca.

Mis manos temblaron de la emoción en el momento en que tocaron el moño para retirarlo, debajo de eso estaba esperándome la segunda mejor parte de mi regalo. Su polla completamente hinchada y erecta por mi.

Un gemido salio de mi garganta y una de mis manos fue de forma inmediata a tocarla, se sentía tan grande… Mi pulgar rozo su punta mientras mis dedos se cerraban a su alrededor, moví mi mano de arriba hacia abajo y el gemido que soltó Edward me indico que lo estaba haciendo bien, lo mire y el tenia su mirada mas oscura de deseo; llevo una de sus manos hasta colocarla sobre la mía y comenzó a moverlas al mismo tiempo, su cabeza se apoyo mas aun en la almohada mientras su verga embestía mas rápido nuestras manos que estaban unidas. Lo que estaba haciendo producía que mi calentura aumentara mas y mas.

Cuando creí que se correría detuvo sus movimientos. Se sentó en la cama he hizo que yo me arrodillara frente a el, entre sus piernas. Su boca capturo la mía en un salvaje beso; sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y amasaban mis pechos. Mis manos desordenaban su cabello para acercarlo mas a mi. Lo necesitaba bien cerca.

Sus labios dejaron mi boca para comenzar a lamer mis pechos, lenta y pausadamente haciéndome jadear con cada roce. El se tomaba todo su tiempo mientras yo sentía que lo necesitaba cada vez mas.

Cuando llevo una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna creí que no aguantaría mas su tortura.

-Te necesito- gemí en su oído mientras me movía sobre su mano que estaba en mi entrepierna- Quiero sentirte dentro mío-volví a gemir.

Edward se recostó como estaba antes he hizo que yo me ganara sobre el. Lentamente y poco a poco fui bajando sobre su erecta polla, sintiendo como entraba en mi. El solo sentirlo por completo dentro mío hizo que casi me corriera. Me quede un momento inmóvil y luego comencé a frotarme circularmente sobre el, sus manos se fueron a mis caderas y su boca a mis pechos lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones. No pude evitar correrme ante tantas sensaciones, era la primera vez que me pasaba.

El se quedo inmóvil mientras yo me reponía un poco. Cuando estuve mejor se lo hice saber comenzando a moverme de arriba hacia abajo sobre su verga. El afianzo su agarre sobre mis caderas y comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza. Mis manos las apoye sobre su pecho y podía ver como se marcaba mas su sixpack cada vez que me penetraba.

Si creía que mi primer orgasmo de la noche había sido bueno, el segundo me dejo sin aire. Me corrí gritando a viva voz su nombre mientras el gruñía en mi oído el mío en el momento en que se corrió dentro de mi.

La sesión de sexo nos dejo exhaustos, nos quedamos ahí tirados sobre la cama recuperándonos de nuestros orgasmos.

Edward me abrazo y me acerco aun mas a su cuerpo dándome un tierno beso.

-Feliz navidad amor-me dijo entre beso y beso- Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

-Claro que si, era justo lo que quería, ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Un pajarito me lo contó- dijo inocentemente.

-Adoro a ese pajarito- Se rió y volvió a besarme.

-Pero no debes olvidar algo- me dijo

-¿Que cosa?

-Que navidad aun no termina-me respondió a la vez que me giraba y me dejaba bajo el.

Comenzó a besarme y lentamente reinició su viaje al sur de mi cuerpo… El resto, es otro cuento… Solo voy a decir que ha sido la mejor noche buena que recuerdo.

**Se que es demasiado pronto como para publicar para navidad, pero ya lo tenia listo y no me aguante jajaja, además la próxima semana será un poco atareada, como buen fin de año.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

**Espero que las fiestas de fin de año lo pasen muy bien y que Santa les traiga lo que ustedes quieran.**

**Lamento si alguna se sintió ofendida por meter a Santa en todo esto, pero es por el bien a la fantasía, jajaja.**

**Besos, abrazos, mordiscos y regalos tipo Edward para todas, que sean unas lindas fiestas junto a sus familias.**

**Si no han entrado a alguna de mis otras historias, están cordialmente invitadas.**

**Si les gusto coméntenmelo… **

**Sus reviews son mis regalos de navidad. ¡He sido una buena niña!.**

**Nos leemos.**

**P.D: Hare mi carta y pediré lo mismo que Bella, haber si tengo tan buena suerte como ella. En el pedir no hay engaño jajaja.**

**Gabrielizz. **


End file.
